Concubine
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Lucy finds herself captured by the kingdom of Tartaros and is subjected to stay by E.N.D's side. All you have to do is follow the rules.
1. Caught

"Kyoka," Natsu called for his attendant as he stretched out of bed, his last piece of entertainment left lifeless under the sheets, blood dripping from the source on her neck he had his fill from. She sauntered into other room moments later as he relieved himself for a shower, gesturing the demoness to do away with his last toy. She smiled sickly, eager to give the parts to Lamy for the strange girl to do whatever she wanted with.

"Jakal and Seilah have collected some more humans for you to choose from, I'm sure you'll find some more enjoyment, Master E.N.D." He waved a hand as he entered his bathroom, washing himself of the thick smell, tears, and fluids along with sweat mixing on his chest and thighs. Humans never did last long when he toyed with them, it was more of a mundane excuse to ignore his work rather than an enjoyable moment, though he liked to get off on their screams. Either they lived long enough to keep him satisfied for a month or two, or if they bored him, he would help himself to their blood and put them to rest. Not like they had a home to go back to after Jakal took the lives he wanted for himself. And Seilah had more than enough fun turning the humans from villages they pillaged into her puppets; to service herself or quickly have them do away with one another.

King of Demons, Entherious Natsu Dragneel. He rarely did anything other than make appearances to his people, goof off with others he knew in their realm or fed from the humans his circle of allies had collected for him. Not as though they trusted one another, the hierarchy kept demons like Tempester or Jakal from acting out of line, not in a million years could either take the king in his full form. Tried, they may have before ending up back in Lamy's test tubes for reincarnation.

He dried himself with his flames, dressing in loose clothing that he much preferred to his royal attire. Servants bowed as he made his way down the hall, Kyoka waiting by the stairs to take him to their dungeons, women shackled to the walls and whimpering for help they knew would never come. There was a larger room at the end of the cells on display, his chair a level above the ground as he observed upon those they dragged in for him to choose from.

"Pitiful," They all looked, tired of the constant cries and shaking puppies having been his entertainment for who knew how long. He waved them away and requested more, each line duller than the last. He rested his chin on his fist, the demons nervous as he seemed to be getting angrier, readying themselves in case their king were to blow up. "Have you no one of interest? I'm tired of you bringing women to me simply for their looks."

"One, Master, but we didn't think you would care so much for her attitude," He glared at Seilah as she spoke, ushering in for her to summon whoever they were keeping hidden.

"Let me go! You're lucky I can't kick you, or else you'd be done for!" The girl hissed from the other side of the door, men dragging her by chains connected to shackles around her wrists and ankles. She spat at Jakal as he grabbed her by the chin, the demon grunting and tossing her to the floor below their king.

"She deserves a good beating," His pointed ears flinched as his master snapped, halting him from attacking her with a raised fist.

"Leave me with her," His eyes interested and focused on her glare, excited to see a girl ready to challenge such a fierce demon.

"Where did they collect you from? You don't look like the others who have passed through here before," He hummed, delighted as she turned her nose up at his question, refusing to answer the demon.

"I like you, you know. You're very beautiful," He grinned as she flushed, squirming as she tried to bring her weighted arms forward to hide.

"I am much more than my beauty," She grumbled, sealing her lips again as he stood from the obsidian throne.

"Oh, you are? I'd love to know more, you look as though you've experienced battle before. A mage?" He hopped down to circle her, noticing the binding provided by her chains that distilled the flow of magic from escaping its core. "Your power?"

"Celestial Spirits," She answered, eyes cast down as he held he caressed a lock of her hair, soft.

"My men must have stolen your keys," His eyes lit up as her desperate ones met his, hand traveling against the curve of her body. She was full and thick, throat rumbling with a satisfied growl as he peered at her plentiful body, mouth watering at the idea of her wrapped around him. "I know how precious they must be, you'd like them returned to you, no? Though I'm afraid, you won't be able to summon them either way. Can't have you escaping, now can I?"

"You'd…give them back?" He nodded at her breathless words, her mind reeling a mile a minute as she refused to meet his gaze again, flushed as his hand continued to roam over her. "What's the catch?"

"Catch?" He chuckled brightly. "There isn't one necessarily, but I hope you know that you are to stay by my side from now on. You're much more interesting than anyone I've had yet to meet."

"My friends won't stop trying to find me, I hope you know. They'll look for me till the day they die, even if it is by your hands. They will come for me," She grit, chest swelling with excitement, he liked a challenge.

"I look forward to our time together until that day," With a snap of her fingers, her chains disappeared and were replaced with a thick band around her neck, the choker a more simple version keeping her from being able to use her magic. She held her arms around her chest, white dress in tatters and about to fall from her shoulders much to Natsu's pleasure. This one… he would take time stripping back her layers to be able to fill her mind with only the thought of him. This one, he wanted to conquer. He led her out of the doors they came through, Lucy grimacing at the sight of so many chained to walls, begging for mercy, clawing for her help, her stomach turning with disgust. They were quick to leave, Natsu impressed by the agony on her face, eager to make her twist and write similarly. Kyoka was waiting for him per her usual actions, eyeing Lucy as he offered her to the demoness.

"Have her cleaned and brought to my room," He instructed, turning down the hall and away without a worry about the girl. "Return her without a scratch, and give her back her keys. I'm sure she misses them."

Natsu grinned as he continued on to find Mard Geer, relaying the message to keep the floor containing his chambers clear for the next couple of weeks to give he and his new toy privacy as he broke her into their new lifestyle.

He waited patiently as he heard her feet padding through the hallway an hour later, a random servant showing her the way and leading her through his bedroom door. She flinched as the doors closed behind them, her keys clenched tightly in her fist.

"I'd prefer if you didn't have me paraded around your castle while I wear this," She lamented, gesturing to the thin, red, babydoll nightgown Kyoka had dressed her in.

"Forgive them for their lack of prudeness. Demons aren't that shy when it comes to skin," He said as he stood from his armchair beside the fire, taking her hand in his and gracing it with a soft kiss. "But I was right, you are very beautiful."

"W-What do you intend to do with me?" Her brave exterior crumbled slightly as he massaged her hips, drawing her closer into his hold as they stood in front of the closed door.

"Tonight? Nothing much, since you're a virgin." She blushed at his knowledge, tapping his nose to indicate the aroma she gave him. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable before our first time either,"

"And you expect me to just give myself away?" He smirked at her sharp tongue, he liked how feisty she was.

"Yes, my lady. You'll beg for me in due time," Her blush would never get old, it was very befitting.

"Lucy, address me properly if you're going to keep me as a pet." She huffed, following as he led her through the curtains past the main foyer and to his bed, allowing her to sit before his standing image.

"You're much more than a pet, Lucy." He pouted and took a seat beside her, the blonde fidgeting as she set her keys on his side table drawer. "Don't hesitate to act as though this is your home. My demons won't as much as look at you if that's what you want."

"You're very strange for a man only after my body," She huffed, crossing her arms. "What kindness befitting of a princess when I am your slave."

"You intrigue me," He hummed honestly, twirling a strand of hair in between his fingers, taking in the delightful aroma of her fresh scent. "Please call yourself my princess if you wish. I intend to treat you well, believe me when I say this."

"Foolish it would be to trust a man who had you kidnapped for his own desires. I refuse to give in to your games." Her voice quieted as he stripped of his billowy shirt, avoiding the sight of his bare chest, not as though it was her first time seeing one, but the setting was too intimate for her comfort.

"Call me Natsu." She tightened her lips as he pulled her into his lap, tilting her chin upwards to keep eye contact. "Your moans, I'm sure, would make it sound wonderful."

"I could kick you like this, I hope you know." Her foot twitched in anticipation but failed to comply with her brain, her confidence dropping without the aid of her magic.

"A kiss is all I ask for, you have such adorable lips." Her heart stuttered at his clearly dramatic words, Lucy knowing his only intention was to get her to trust him with these overly sweet sayings but she was smarter than to fall for it. Her hand balanced herself by pressing a hand to his chest, nervously pulling back as he began to chuckle.

"Touch me if you are curious, I want to do the same." She blanched at his honesty, the demon king still waiting for her to lean in and give him what he wanted. She turned away again, refusing to let herself be had so easily, thoughts moving away from him and to her dear friends back at home, willing to stick through this torture in hopes of finding them again one day.

"I would never give in so easily," She mumbled out, holding in a whimper as his nose pressed against the crook of her neck, Natsu delighting himself with the concentrated scent of her blood. He splayed his tongue against her skin, moaning at the sweet flavor, feeling his boner thicken, already excited to have more than he promised her. But she would take time to win over, he had every intention of keeping her alive and well until he could fit himself so perfectly into her mind that she could not live without him.

"Your body is bad at hiding how you feel," He chuckled at her subconscious movements against him, her back arching and chest flush against his own as he continued to tease her. "A kiss and we can go to bed for the night."

She squeaked as he flipped them over, Lucy pressed firmly against the mattress as he loomed over her.

"A kiss, princess."

* * *

 **this actually has a short pair**


	2. Next Step

Lucy spent her days hiding in the library and away from the Nine Demon Gates; half of them scaring the life out of her and the others who would get too close for comfort. She was glad the book filled room was only down the hall, and on a floor he wouldn't allow them on without direct permission. Kyoka came for her whenever Natsu felt like seeing her, if only to stare at her for whatever reason he enjoyed. Lucy kept conversations light and relatively moody, unable to stand him whenever he beckoned for her attention and faked his kindness. He gave her thick ballgowns to wear, ones she remembered well from life with her father. Her keys warmed often with concern, Lucy speaking to them for comfort, hoping that they could hear. The bird-like demoness would collect her for meals or baths as well, always giving Lucy thin lingerie before sending her off to Natsu's chambers.

He never asked for much when they were in the bedroom, a kiss and the two would fall asleep. He would compliment her appearance before pulling her close, eyes grinning along with his lips as he whispered for his kiss. Never too long, never too deep, never too hot. It was enough, for now, she knew. He would want more from her soon, time was a constant enemy.

"You're always so stiff, Lucy," He would sigh at her quick pecks. "Has no one taught you how to kiss?"

"N-No, of course not!" She sputtered as she laid underneath him, clad in a white teddy for the night.

"I can't hold you if you don't loosen up, you know I won't hurt you," He'd frown and in return she would roll her eyes, not sucking up any of the faux sympathy he offered.

"There is no love here," A sentence often repeated when he encouraged her to give him a bit more, the demon on his last legs with her attitude.

"You refuse to give me a chance," He'd whine and kiss desperately against her neck, lips never trailing farther than her exposed décolletage. "I want to show you my love. You're beautiful… and soft… all mine… I want your smile…"

She mewled as he kissed deeper against her skin, the demon excited by her light flavor and craving to dip his tongue into something sweeter.

"I want more," He growled against her skin, drawers tightening around his waist as he lost himself against the dip of her skin, ready to burn the whole outfit off.

"W-Wait!" She cried nevrvously as he tugged on her lace attire, pulling it against the untouched button.

"Don't worry," He grinned, nipping at the soft skin of her thigh. "My clothes will stay on. I want to give you something nice, my princess."

Her breath came out uneven as his fingers rubbed against her pooling heat, pulling them away to watch the sticky threads of her precum travel. She flushed and turned away with embarrassment as he pressed his nose to her, purring at her delightful scent and complimenting her for it. A feeling she had only read about in books as he pressed her sensitive clit, Lucy's hips quaking at his touch. He licked teasingly along the lace, the feeling almost a phantom against her hidden honey pot. She flinched as he pulled the teddy aside, warm air of his room sweeping against it.

"Beautiful," He mumbled, eyeing her with a sweet smile. "And all wet for me? Good girl, Lucy."

"T-Thank you, Natsu." Her trained response to whenever he said she was good, a sentence always quick to rush to her heart. He liked the sound of it quickly beating for him.

"Have you ever touched yourself?" He hummed, a question always expected to be answered.

"Y-Yes, once…" She bit her lip as he chuckled, finger teasing as he wiped a bead of liquid onto the pad of his finger.

"Ever have a taste? You're wonderful," His voice was husky as he offered it to her, tongue accepting the sticky juice, shaking her head.

"Don't hold in your moans," He licked his lips, driving his middle finger past her folds and into the slick cavern of her sex. "Let me hear your pleasure."

She whimpered, syrup spurting as she quivered with excitement, his tongue quick to splay against her clit. Lucy gasped as he was eager, moaning as he slurped like fine wine and loved the flavor. She was vocal, a quality she never knew, cringing at the thought demons floors below them could hear. She grabbed at the pillows as she already became over stimulated.

"N-Natsu!" She cried, groaning as the buck of her hips spurred forward an almost release, her chest quick as he pulled away with a stupidly sharp grin.

"I know you want to cum," Her mentality growled at his arrogance. "But I'd like to see you do it; I'm a bit upset I couldn't when you did it yourself. To a book, I assume? Dirty girl,"

Lucy blushed with semi-wide eyes at the insinuation, maybe it was a book but so what? His finger curled inside her to pull her away from her thoughts, eyebrow slightly raised as he waited.

She gave him a shaky hand, Natsu pressing a kiss to her knuckles before settling her over her pink bud. The celestial mage let out a shaky breath as she began to move her finger against herself, frustration built up after he took away the delicious ending about to proceed. She groaned, his finger moving with hers, a second pushed in as she softly let her head fall back. Her eyes, hazed and lust-filled as they met his, Natsu eyeing her as he pressed his lips against her thigh, coaxing her to move faster.

"There you go," He whispered, buried digits moving at the same pace as hers, her high tightening in the core of her stomach once again. "Come for me, princess."

She shivered at his words, cursing the enjoyable attention, swearing his name as she came into his palm.

"Mm, good girl. Your coming face is so cute." She mumbled her thank you as he licked his dripping fingers, purring along with her unique sapor. He leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss, complementing her much softer hold as she sighed with inexperienced tiredness. She eyed the boner pressing against her stomach, Natsu chuckling as he teased her ear with his hushed tone.

"I'll go take care of this in the bathroom, hmm? Be out soon, thinking about your sexy self. Thank you for being so obident for me, princess."

Lucy curled as he tugged a blanket over her before walking away, heart hammering in her chest, whining as the demon, E.N.D, had begun to pull at her doubt of his composure.

* * *

 **MIGHT write more for this, it ain't a priority tho**


	3. Falling

Lucy could feel herself unraveling the closer she became with the demon. He often paid her no mind, too busy taking care of his duties in the castle to make enough time for her during the day. She never minded so much, the library was enough to keep her occupied. When the night followed, and he appeared in their room, embarrassment was never far behind.

Still every night she dressed in some skimpy lingerie handed to her by Kyoka, their relationship in bed slowly growing. Lucy knew his words were lies, but still enjoyed the peaceful tone in which he complimented her, not that she would ever admit it. It was beyond embarrassing, the way he toyed with the ends of her hair before tucking it behind her ear, pressing a light kiss to her cheek as his hands trailed down the turns of her curves. He would pull her close to his chest, fingers holding her chin with grace as he begged for a kiss.

The puppy-eyed look, she knew all too well it was a trick. The slight downcast of his eyes to her own and slightly flushed cheeks shook her heart before she closed the space between them. His lips were soft, molded hotly against her own. His hand would move to cup the base of her head, massaging her as they shortly made out. It was sweet, slow, and quick to flurry the butterflies caged in her stomach. His tongue would push against her own and coax it to follow back into his mouth.

"Thank you, my princess," He would whisper hotly as he pulled away, lips always eager to continue trailing down her skin. At this point it would be too difficult to stay standing by the bed, and he would lead her atop the sheets.

It had been a short while since they had gone from kissing to pleasuring Lucy, something Natsu intended to perform whenever he had the lady in bed, rambling on about her delicious flavor and cute sounds. She would blush anytime he licked his lips outside of the bedroom, reminded immediately of their never-ending game.

"Ngh...Natsu..." Wanton moans escaped past parted lips as he sunk his teeth into her breasts, toying with her delicate chest to receive her voice.

"You're so pretty, Luce," He'd smile to her sweating face, hands trailing as they pulled at her panties. Lucy pretended to hide the excitement she felt as he hid between her legs, conditioned already to enjoy the strong jerks of his tongue against her. The demon's plan to cloud her mind with pleasure was steadily reaching its goal as Lucy approached the point of no return. "Are you going to be a good girl for me today?"

"Y-Yes, Natsu," She sighed, hand gripping the pillow she laid on as he delicately parted her lips, enjoying the sight of clear liquid spilling before he would disrupt its flow. He'd grin as she obeyed, heating his fingers before slipping into her dripping folds. He watched as her back arched and hips bucked to meet his palm, Natsu never dissatisfied as he watched her give in to him.

It was always an embarrassing sight as he licked her from his hand, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she came down from a beautiful high. His lips would taste of her as he shared another deep kiss, onyx eyes shining as they looked into her lust filled own.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," He hummed as he helped her sit up, Lucy instinctively moving an arm to cover her bare chest. "You've certainly changed since the day you first arrived."

She pouted and his her displeasure, roughly nodding as she waited for him to finish speaking.

"You're very obedient, it's quite cute." He teased her, taking a hand into his as he rubbed circles against her palm. "So I hope you'll continue to be, I have something new to teach you today."

"Oh..." She gulped, eyes already having been avoiding to stare at the boner hard in his pajama pants.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun, hmm?" She cringed at his grin, knowing he would turn cruel in an instant if she dared act out. "I want to share myself with you."

"How kind," Sarcasm was obviously laced in her tone, Natsu chuckling as he leaned forward to kiss her again. It was a mastered technique to make her docile; Lucy very weak to his kisses. She'd refuse the forwardness with tight lips before she gave into his hold, itching for the swirl of their tongues. He liked to tease her by begging, but he knew she wanted them just as much, a sultry girl his subjects had found.

"Have you ever seen one before?" The lord asked, motioning to his tent. He grinned as she nervously shook her head, there were many firsts he was delighted to take from her.

"Just with your hand for today, we'll learn other things once you're more comfortable." She shook with a relieved sigh, another phrase easily manipulating her into his kindness. He guided her hand to grasp his clothing covered self, Natsu hissing at the sudden grip.

"N-Not so tight...! Gentle, Luce, like I always do to you," He instructed, slight frown as he watched her uncomfortably twist onto her face.

"Hey, don't gimme that face," He caressed her cheek with a pout. "I want this to be fun. Don't you want to pleasure me too?"

"My love for you...it...it barely..." The lord cut her off with a slightly forced kiss, trying to pass on the feelings she insisted could never be real.

"I just need you for tonight, my princess, please..." The whine she'd sympathize with too often surfaced, Lucy frigid as she complied.

"You don't have to look down if you don't want to," He said as he brought her into his lap, tip poking at her belly button. "Stare at me, won't you? And kiss me, your lips are always so sweet."

He led her hand again underneath his boxers, both pulling his length free and exposing it to the slight chill. She watched as his cheeks filled with color, breath becoming ragged as her hand moved up and down his length.

"Just...like that..." He groaned as he nuzzled against her shoulder. Lucy flushed as her fingers took in the image of his length, the thick rod long and mapped with thudding veins, the tip spitting precum as she toyed with him.

Her own breath became shallow as she continued observing him, desperate lips stealing his for a kiss. She moaned against his mouth, hips moving on their own she subtly ground. She steadily picked up the pace, Natsu grinning as his hips moved to meet the shift of hers.

"Are you turned on, Luce?" He murmured as he pulled away, delighted by her weak confession as he stared into her tearing eyes. "Why?"

"I-It's...umm...I—don't know, you look...cute," She spoke nervously, mewling as his hand came against her swollen folds and rubbed her already sensitive clit.

"That makes me really happy," He mumbled against her chest, sucking greedily against her pert nipple. Lucy fell into the pit of pleasure, whining for Natsu as he did for her, both steadily reading their climaxes as they ground nakedly. His spunk shot onto her stomach and his, painting as he came, Lucy soon after spilling again into his palm.

"Open your mouth," He instructed the blonde, clean finger wiping against the trail of his semen. "I want you to know my taste."

As he held her that night, Lucy cringed at her willingness to perform, the demon king already so easily worming his way inside her mind. She was nervous to give herself away completely, for she didn't know this man at all. Surely he kept her as a toy and nothing more, her life quickly reduced to the proper title of plaything. Even as Lucy could feel her old self slipping away, the warm chest to her front and protective arm as it held her close, she couldn't help but sleep peacefully.


	4. His Desk

**I did my homework before finishing this YAY**

 **As you can tell these chapters continue separately, or at least not consecutively, so I'd say they're maybe weeks apart, idk but they just don't happen after one another**

 **and I didn't want to create drama in this, I mean there's some but there's not gonna be a big fight or anything, this is just a smut story for all u hoes**

* * *

Natsu sighed at his desk, absentmindedly staring out the window as he waited for Kyoka to bring his most prized possession. He grinned as he heard the door click open before slowly closing behind her. She locked the door…how interesting.

"You wanted to see me?" Lucy asked as she settled her hands in front of her downy skirt.

"I'm quite bored," He pouted as he turned in the swiveling chair to face her. "Come here for a moment,"

"I don't see how I'd be able to curb your boredom," She huffed, walking to his side, trying her best to hide her blush. He chuckled as he spun his finger for her to turn around and pulled at the thick string tying her corset together. The lord licked his lips as the dress fell, his fingers trailing down the slight curve of her back, enjoying the sight of her shiver. Kyoka has chosen well for his possession again, Natsu always enjoying the view of Lucy in lace lingerie. Light blue was a very complementing shade.

"On your knees, my darling princess." Natsu hummed, delighted as she obeyed his command. Lucy felt her stomach turn, butterflies or nausea, it was hard to tell. Even as much as she disliked the manipulative lord, she felt herself slipping away the more he coaxed her into his lap.

She waited for the day she could escape with the help of her friends and keys but felt in the back of her mind a disturbing sense of insecurity at the thought of leaving Natsu. She listened to whatever he asked, fearing the consequences if she were to do otherwise. But…had he ever said he would hurt her? It seemed logical to assume he would, he was the Demon King, after all. There were tales of his treachery going back hundreds of years, she certainly got an eye full of his misdeeds toward humans when she walked through the dungeon. He had never outright threatened her, yet kept her in line with her own assumptions.

Lucy nervously pulled down his zipper, already accustomed to the act after he taught her however many days ago. She was nervous the first time he asked her to perform, who wouldn't be? But as she freed his length from the constraints of his undergarments, he allowed the inexperienced girl all the time she needed to observe him. Her mind had been beyond muddled that day, Natsu's game of torture and tease relentlessly when he wouldn't allow her to come. He needed to have fun sometimes, too, he said before making Lucy sit and relieve him with her mouth. She could remember the feel of her tongue dragging against his throbbing veins, the swirl as she came to the tip and nursed on his spilling precum, his whispers reminding her not to scratch him with her teeth. She could remember the lust in his eyes when he stared down at her, features weak as he came close to his climax. She could remember the tingle in her mouth as he came, his hand gripping her loose hair as he grunted and bucked slightly into her. Cheeks slightly puffed with his seed, he begged for her to swallow.

"Good girl, Lucy," He panted with a smile, rewarding her with a release of her own.

She flushed as she pulled him free of his pants again, almost too quick in her approach with her tongue.

"My eager princess, you're so beautiful when you pleasure me." He sighed, arching his back slightly as she teased his tip. "Did you want me that badly?"

"Not really," She huffed, forcing her tsundere answers as she ignored the heat building in her own stomach.

"Still too afraid to be honest? Don't worry I don't mind." Natsu tucked her hair to the side and out of her way as he mumbled coyly. He still bated her in attempts for a confession of love, never doubting that she might someday give in to the thrills of their pleasure.

Lucy ignored him as she awkwardly filled her mouth, slurping as she fell into her familiar rhythm and bobbed up and down his length. He cursed as she moaned an apology for scraping her teeth against him by accident, movements soon matched by his own. Natsu tilted her head to meet his gaze, turned on by the wet look she gave him. He hissed as she released him, flinching as she lapped along the length of his cock, from the base to the head as if he were a lollipop. The sight was erotic as she retook him in her mouth, Natsu near the edge as she caressed him with her tongue.

"Mavis…you've gotten so good at that, Luce…" The lord moaned at the sight of her swallowing his love, helping the blonde stand on shaky legs.

"…Thank you," She turned away and stood idly as Natsu redid his pants, watching as she shuffled her thighs together. He pleasantly cleared space on his desk before asking her to take a seat upon it, spreading her legs apart as she squealed.

"N-Not so sudden!" He ignored her cries, inspecting the soaked lining of her panties with a sickly sweet grin.

"Does pleasuring me really turn you on, darling Lucy? I'm glad knowing you enjoy it so much, I love seeing you like this," He referred to her flushed cheeks and tired body, Lucy biting her lip to keep from expressing too much. He unclasped her bra, teasing her perfectly round chest with love bites, overriding the ones that began fading with new and delicate touches. He eyed her, tongue glazing over her taut nipple, delighted as she writhed at his ministrations.

"You don't have to make that face," He chuckled, leaning forward to steal her lips in a chaste kiss. "I'll kiss you if you ask, you know."

Lucy blushed wildly, ignoring his snicker as he gave her what she had 'apparently' wanted. Was it written on her face or something? But she didn't want any of this…especially not the soft warmth that echoed onto her lips as they kissed, nor the hot mingle of their tongues that sent her stomach into twists. Neither did she like how desperate he seemed to get when she wanted something so trivial.

"Natsu…" She flinched as he tugged at her panties, pulling them to push against her throbbing center. He laid kisses along the nape of her neck, avoiding the collar as he nipped at her skin.

"What do you want, my princess?" Lucy groaned as he teased her, always beyond embarrassed when he addressed her by such a nickname.

"I-I…I want…"

"My lord! We have a situation!" Tempester knocked rapidly on the office door, startling both of them out of their lust-filled bubble.

"Something beyond the strength of my demon gates that you are not able to handle this issue yourselves?" The demon lord asked sharply, able to hear the nervous gulp of his underling.

"I-I'm afraid not, you are ushered to come right away, it's not something we should hold off informing you of." He replied, Natsu sighing as his forehead fell against Lucy's shoulder.

"I hate to leave you like this, princess. Please don't be upset, I'll make it up to you, hmm?"

"I'm quite alright if you have to leave. It's not the end of the world," The blonde pouted as her demon laughed, kissing her briefly on the cheek before excusing himself.

"You may finish yourself in here if you wish, I'll have a maid to escort you back to our chambers in a little while." He waved himself away, opening the door enough for himself to walk out of, no room for anyone to see her erotic position upon his desk.

Lucy twisted her lips at his words, it wasn't as if she needed so much of this pleasure that he left her high and dry was such a travesty. He was the perverted one, after all. She didn't crave a constant release, nor were his tests of pleasure beginning to control her sense of self.

Her back arched as she found her way underneath the prison of lace panties, unfolding as she pressed against her lewd button. She didn't think about Natsu's primal gaze as he settled himself between her legs or the way he refused to look away when his tongue splayed upon her clit. She didn't imagine his low growl as he lapped at her spilled honey, or the sensation of his fingers filling her deeply and curling against her most sensitive spot. She didn't crave the heat of his touches or whispers of his love as he begged her to come for him. The slight moan escaping her lips was barely heard as he complimented her for obeying his command and delighted her with praise as his wonderfully good girl. She didn't taste the thick flavor of her sex on his lips as he calmed them both down with sweet kisses, didn't miss the sight of perverted juice sticking to his fingers as he hungrily cleaned them off.

Nothing happened after she opened her eyes and stopped mildly licking the filthy cream from her palm. Nothing happened after Natsu left her alone in that room, and if she admitted that something had, there was a part of herself she knew would never be the same.

* * *

 **Natsu's leave is just an open-ended issue, it didn't mean anything lmao**

 **I used it so she could get off and we get her view on their relationship is all**

 **Hope you liked it tho! I had fun writing this. I kind of shouldn't be since I have homework and all that jazz but what ya gonna do**

 **HMU on tumbler at moeruhoshi if u want something, I'll answer if you're nice to me**

 **I think just continuing with Natsu breaking down her walls is fun, since I don't intend for this to be very long, but I'd like to get to that ahegao moment**


	5. Our Twisted Love

**Are my kinks obvious? Please ignore me, this shits so good**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she sat the next morning in the garden, mildly eating her food as Kyoka stood by and poured her another cup of tea.

"Kyoka," Lucy coughed as she worked up a slight nerve to speak with the demoness. "Has Natsu had lovers before me?"

"Define lovers, princess. The king isn't an innocent man if that's what you're getting at." She chuckled as Lucy flourished with a blush.

"Someone he kept by his side, one that was more than a one-night affair, I suppose." Her own words frightened her for a moment, she wasn't jealous but felt she needed to know. Was she really so valuable to him?

"No one under a similar status as you. He's been fickle for many years, no one has stolen his heart so much as you have." She answered as Lucy had somewhat wanted to hear, her heart beginning to betray her mind as it called for the fiery demon.

"Could I be left alone while I take a stroll further into the garden? I would like a moment with my thoughts."

"As you wish," She bowed and vanished into thin air, Lucy sighing and standing from the table, leaving her half-eaten breakfast as she let her gaze fall upon the flowers. A nearby rustling in the grove startled her, turning to see if there was another demon on her path, but found that she was still alone. She shook her head and continued down the small road, yelping as she was pulled behind a tree, a hand covering her mouth to silence any further screams.

"L-Loke! Gray!" She gasped loudly, and they quickly hushed her with a panicked wave. It had been almost four months since she last saw anyone from her previous life. "How the hell did you get here?!"

"We came from the celestial realm, now, c'mon!" Gray hissed and grabbed her wrist. "We gotta get out of here now, we can't stay long!"

"W-What?! I—I can't just go, Natsu...he'll know I'm gone!" Lucy pulled herself away, staring with slight fear at the two. "I think it's better if you two leave before someone comes,"

"Lucy, we can't leave you here, you're a prisoner! He's bound your magic, you can't protect yourself!" Loke insisted and tried to grab her again, only for his hand to be instantly slapped away.

"He'll kill you if we leave you here! It was our fault in the first place that they even got their hands on you, now, lets go! Everyone's waiting for you," Gray exasperated, ushering her to follow them through the thicket.

"Natsu won't hurt me!" She whined, taking a couple of steps back from the two with sad eyes. "I'm safe here, and so are you if you leave me behind, please..."

"Safe? He's a demon, Lucy! Anything he's told you is a lie, your life's not here, it's back at the guild!"

"Gray, it's not that easy anymore!" Lucy shouted back, clenching a hand over her heart as it pained her to continue rejecting him. "He'll destroy everything back home if I leave, he'll let his demons kill anyone just to drag me back here! I refuse to let any of you get hurt that way, so please...go home…"

"Mistress? The lord would like to see you," Kyoka suddenly called out, making the three flinch as her steps neared their location.

"Don't you dare come back here, I mean it." Lucy warned as she lifted her skirt and marched her way back into the main path. She held in her emotions as the two stared at her with utter disbelief, Loke pulling Gray back into the celestial gateway they came through as Kyoka made her way up to Lucy.

"An intruder has been detected on our defense grid, a threat may have made their way into the palace grounds, so his majesty would like to have you beside him," The demoness said as she walked the blonde back into the castle and made their way up to his office.

Lucy felt stiff as the doors closed behind her, gulping nervously as she hoped the scent of her friends hadn't clung to her skin. Natsu stood up from his desk and quickly approached her, his hands wrapping her swiftly into a hug.

"I hope you weren't frightened by the alert, Lucy. My demons will take care of it if someone strange is lurking about,"

"...I wasn't all that scared," She said as he pulled away, an odd beating of her heart making her feel terribly confused as he smiled down upon her.

"Well that's good," He hummed and led her to sit on one of the couches in the room. "But we'll stay here until the all-clear is given,"

Lucy nodded as Natsu moved to prepare the two of them tea from the hot kettle that was left on his desk, feeling quite numb if she were being honest with herself.

She had the chance to go home...she could have gone home but instead chose to stay here, with Natsu. But that was the right decision, no? There was no telling what these demons would do if she suddenly left. Hadn't E.N.D threatened her when they first met? No...not really, he would have embraced the fight her friends brought to him along with their attempted rescue. But even if she knew her friends were powerful...he was the demon king. It would be foolish to ask them to save her when he could burn the whole world to a crisp if he felt like it. So, this was the safest thing to do...for her...for everyone.

"I know you're not afraid but tea works well for calming nerves," Natsu smiled as he settled a cup in front of her. "You look stressed, my love."

"I suppose I am…" She mumbled, looking down and ignoring his gaze as he took a seat on the couch across from her. Lucy was unaware of the twitching of his nose or the rancid glare he gave to her wrist, nor did she see the steam that exited his body as his anger quelled.

"You can talk to me about your worries," Natsu smiled as he sipped from his own cup's ears stinging with red as he looked kindly upon her.

"It's nothing, really. I guess I'm more shaken by word of this intruder than I thought I'd be," She lied, with a sigh, anxiety bobbing in her throat as she overthought what it meant for her to be staying in this castle.

"I'm here to protect you, do you doubt my strength?" Natsu teased as he rose from his seat and glided to her side, chuckling as she furiously shook her head.

"N-Not at all, my lord! I'm not used to being someone who needs protection is all," Lucy said as her fingers pressed against the cold metal that imprisoned her powers.

"I see," The air stilled as their conversation dwindled, Lucy feeling nervous again as she focused on her tea. It was a subject she rarely brought up these days, knowing that the possibility of regaining her magic wasn't something Natsu looked forward to allowing her to receive.

"It's an honor for me, I hope you know," He spoke up again, taking her hand in his. "To have the woman I love rely on me for protection,"

"I-Is it now?" Lucy steamed with embarrassment as Natsu kissed the back of her hand, his onyx eyes staring deep into her own as his lips molded onto her skin.

"Every inch of you is precious to me," He confessed, inching along the length of her arm with kiss after kiss, enticing Lucy into a further embarrassed state as he let out a sting of compliments. "My darling princess, I don't know what I would do if I lost you,"

"Surely nothing...too drastic…" Lucy gulped, her throat dry as Natsu now pressed his lips against the tip of her shoulder and softly made his way to caress the skin of her milky bosom that peeked out.

"Indeed," His words were quiet as he nipped at the soft skin, his hands around her back fiddling with the strings of her corset. "Because I know that my good girl would never leave me, aren't I right?"

"...Yes, Natsu…" The demon grinned as she recited the words he commanded her to know, hearing the strong sound of her heart begin to thump in her chest, as well smell the delightful scent of her arousal leak from her inner folds.

He kissed her as he hastily untied the corset that bound away the pleasurable goods his princess held, her startled whimper blending away as his tongue soothed her own.

Lucy did not know it, surely refused to know it; the way she felt. Natsu knew with every word she spoke, with every delicious moan that escaped her lips, with every curve of her body that couldn't help mold so perfectly against his own. She loved him just as he loved her, even as their love was twisted and unheard of.

She didn't want to leave all that he gave her, all that he would provide in the near future to the next queen of Tartatos. He seduced her with every hot kiss, every sweet word, every cuddle and acknowledgment of her esteemed being.

As she lost herself in the heat of their love, back arching against the couch as he plunged his thick sword into her begging sex, she brought him closer with the hands that had been raking the skin of his back raw for a deep kiss that would silence the screams she wanted to let out.

"Good girl…"

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time as Kyoka led her back to Natsu's room, a short silk robe all she had to hide in as they walked through the empty hall. The two never spoke, even as she was in charge of making sure Lucy was bathed and appropriately dressed, always leading her from room to room with a knowing smile.

"It's so awkward having a babysitter…especially a demon like her," Lucy shivered as she spoke down to her keys, rubbing each one softly as they warmed to her touch. She missed the tell-tale ding dong chime that sounded when she opened a gate and the rush of magic that filled her when she donned the corresponding star dress. She worried what they might all be thinking of her now that she had rejected Loke and Gray's attempt at rescue. It had been two weeks since the incident that continued to weigh so heavily on her shoulders.

The creak of the bed snapped her attention from her friends, heart skipping a beat as Natsu slithered his arms around her waist.

"Talking to yourself?" He asked, lips lightly against her ear, his hot breath, sending another shiver down her spine.

"No…they can hear me," Lucy spoke quietly as she put them away in the nightstand, ignoring the heat peaking in her stomach as the demon continued to peck against her skin. Instead of attempting to continue the conversation, Natsu found himself enamored with the curve of her back, following the lithe arch as he pushed her into their flurry of pillows. He grinned as she mewled, hot tongue and lips scarring the surface above her shaking behind.

"Natsu…?" Lucy quaked as he hummed in response, trailing up the length of her spine to fiddle with the clasp of her bra.

"What is it, princess?" He drew his attention away from her frontal wear and tugged on the triangle where her thong met together and pulled lightly. "Are you aching for me already? Be a good girl and ask for what you want."

"It's just…" She took a deep to calm her nerves, finding it hard to speak as he kept tugging on her panties. "Must we do this tonight? I...I'm not in much of a mood for it,"

"Is that so?" His voice wasn't as harsh as she expected it to be when turning down a night of fooling around they usually had before bed, much to the celestial mage's surprise. Natsu took her hand to help her onto her knees, a composed smile gracing his lips. "I wish you would've said something sooner, you know I don't like to force you when you're not having any fun."

"Really?" A wave of relief washed over her as Natsu chuckled and moved to pull the comforter out from under them, something he usually did after they finished each other off.

"Don't sound so excited, Luce. You'll hurt my feelings." He grumbled playfully, tossing his day clothes to the ground in trade for a more comfortable sleep outfit. The demon eyed the thin, probably itchy, lace she sported for decoration, moving to retrieve something more suitable for his princess as well.

"Pajamas? I didn't think you'd ever let me wear something as comfortable as this," She gasped lightly as her fingers met the soft cotton fabric, pulling the nightgown over her head before removing the tight underwear and tossing the pieces in a random direction.

"You just have to ask, Lucy. This is your home, you're allowed to have whatever you want. I have Kyoka attending you for a reason, you know. My other demons would just annoy you, she's quite reliable. I've ordered her to comply with any of your requests." Lucy blanched at his words, mouth hanging open as he nonchalantly snuggled under the covers beside her.

"Aren't I, your...prisoner?" The words felt thick in her throat as she faced him nervously, her fingers tightly wound in the blanket surrounding them.

"Prisoner?" Natsu sat up with a frown, his hand upon Lucy's in a quick moment. "You are mine. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you, Luce. So please...don't think something as cruel as that."

"Then why…" Her fingers slid along the cold metal of her choker that still bound her magic.

"I...I don't think you could promise me that you won't run away if I take that off."

The two fell asleep that night, for once not covered in sweat or harsh marks, their breaths even and calm as they slept.

Lucy woke up alone, knowing right away that Natsu was not beside her with his usual greeting. Even if he had woken up before her, he would stay in bed, his arms wrapped around her, his warmth keeping her cozy. It was cold and lonely, which Lucy found strange because she had always preferred sleeping alone and never really liked his majesty's unwanted company.

Things progressed as they usually did, although Lucy found herself by her lonesome through meals. Natsu was often quite busy, but made the time to eat every meal with her. She was called into his office at least once a day for tea as well, but hadn't been today. She did not see the demon lord even as their bedtime rolled around, leaving her alone but comfortable in soft pajamas again.

If there was one thing that set Lucy off, it was Natsu's intimate way with her. It surely had to be the fact that he was her first and only, but if she really hated him and the things they did together, wouldn't she have hated their intimacy the most?

She didn't exactly welcome it when he hugged her, but he was warm and tall and surprisingly nice to hug. He would kiss her cheek and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, take his time with her whenever they became intimate. There were times she felt talked into beginning certain parts of their relationship, but things never got out of hand and he stopped when she wanted to stop.

His absence persisted for the next week, Lucy finding herself more lonely than she expected to feel. She had always lived alone, though in the past shared meals with her friends in the guild, but when she was off the clock and everyone else was busy with work, she never minded the loneliness she felt waiting for them to come home.

Lucy was very sheltered in this new life of hers, having only Natsu and his demons. Kyoka was...acceptable, although they never spoke casually all that much. She despised Jakal, wanting to hit his annoying face whenever he spoke, but knew that attacking him would lead to irreversible consequences. And as for the rest of them...the nine demon gates were plain weirdos that she had no intention of getting close to.

"Is...Natsu busy with his work?" Lucy finally mustered up some courage to ask her guard, mulling over whether or not she should as she didn't want to appear too interested. "I haven't seen him as of late,"

"Yes, his majesty is tied up dealing with some officials from the western end of the country. There have been areas experiencing droughts as of late, it's a matter that shouldn't keep him busy for much longer,"

And Kyoka had been right, Natsu returned to their room half a week later, his shoulders slumped and eyes bloodshot as though he had not had much sleep or time for rest.

"What happened to you?" Lucy hummed, slightly amused as Natsu threw himself onto the bed, not bothering to change out of his uniform.

"Lots of deliberating is all," He groaned, turning his head to the side to face the blonde looking down at him. "Aristocrats can be so needy when their territory is in danger of a drought...although it was a problem that could have been easily fixed with water curses, so many issues decided to stem from the problem,"

"Sounds...tough," Natsu groaned again in response, Lucy looking at him curiously as he shut his eyes. Although he was a king, Lucy never thought of him as one that would actually care for his people so much. For a man that let his royal guards do as they pleased in the country of Fiore, had he sympathy for the land he ruled? Not that the celestial mage knew anything about how demons lived since she had yet to leave beyond the castle walls.

"I hope I haven't done anything to anger you, my darling," He sighed as he picked himself up, beginning to take off his clothes. "I know that I haven't been able to give you as much attention as I wanted to,"

"You don't need to worry about that kind of thing," Lucy huffed, ignoring the light laugh Natsu produced. He leaned over to kiss her on the forehead, before securing himself under the covers for the night.

"How about I make it up to you? There's a moon-viewing festival tomorrow being held in the capital square, would you like to go?"

"A...festival? I didn't know you had festivals in Tartaros," Her excitement and interest rose momentarily as Natsu laughed again, turning to hold her in his arms as he nodded.

"Of course we do! The moon viewing festival is one that we especially enjoy here. When the clock strikes twelve, all the lights across the kingdom are blown out, allowing us to see the patterns of the stars and the moon shines as bright as pure mana. They say if you confess to the one you love under the moon that night, you'll be together forever,"

"How cheesy…" Lucy mumbled, falling asleep with her forehead pressed against Natsu's chest. A rumor so similar to something the blonde would read in a romance novel, she didn't know demons could be so romantic.

If Lucy was being totally honest, she still had yet to have seen herself as a princess, looking at the word as more of a pet that Natsu had given to her. Nor did she see herself as having become royalty, and felt more like a guest of the castle as it was not her proper home.

But as she went out dressed up more royally than usual, maids having overdone it with her hair and makeup, she felt like more than the concubine she had become.

The two rode into town in a decorative carriage, people lining the streets just to get a glimpse of their king and the fabled consort he'd chosen as his lover.

People even fawned over the nine demon gates that rode by their side, the guards waving and smiling to the citizens that praised them. Lucy was most surprised to hear women shouting out to the most annoying of them all, Jakal, as if he were an idol they could only dream of being met by.

The carriage stopped amidst the festivities, Natsu getting out first and helping Lucy along with him. As she stepped nervously into the sunlight, she was greeted by people who looked surprisingly...like people. As human as Natsu had appeared, they did not reflect the shady appearances of the demon gates like she thought they would.

"Dear citizens, it pleases me to introduce you to the woman who has captured my heart, your princess, Lucy Heartfilia!" Natsu bellowed out to the crowd who cheered and chanted the name of the blonde, startling her as their attention flowed through the air.

She waved and smiled apprehensively, attracted by the children who jumped at the front of the crowd, little girls and boys excited to be able to see their ruler and his love so up close. Swooned by their cuteness, she greeted them instantly and fell into the swing of the celebration, forgetting her worries and tendency to overthink a situation.

It wasn't until that night, after hours of eating, dancing, and playing around, that she could have a thought to herself or slow down to think at all for that matter. The townspeople had moved to view the stars and the moon from the park that expanded alongside a river that would reflect its brilliance.

"Are you ready?" Natsu grinned as he pulled her to his side, the bell of the tower that stood in the center of town dolling to signal midnight coming upon them. As if a strong gust of wind had appeared, every candle and lantern was blown out, every lacrima turned off to allow the strength of this full moon to present its glory to them.

Lucy felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as the constellations became visible to her once again, Leo's Regulus shining bright amongst its brethren. The moon appeared to be three times its normal size, bright and blue just as Natsu had promised it would be.

"My lovely princess," Natsu whispered as he turned Lucy to face him, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "I hope you have enjoyed yourself today. It warmed my heart to see you engage so well with my people. I promise you days filled with more happiness from now on,"

The children that Lucy had been playing with for a majority of the day all squealed as they watched their king give her a kiss, villagers whistling and clapping for the wonderful display of affection.

It was strange for her to think, but Lucy began seeing Natsu in a new light. He was more...human than before, when concerning her previous opinion of him. His heart was not cold and he was not only after her body. He cared for her and cherished her, and Lucy was unsure of what that meant.

Their intimacy and his odd love for her, it was an issue that had to be tackled. Especially since Lucy was so adamant about keeping her heart at a distance.

Seeing that these demons were not all scary or bloodthirsty was unexpected. Why had they been taught that this country was full of evil when the grass was just as green here as it was in Fiore? The people who lived in the capital were just as kind, and had kids who were just as sweet and cute.

But even if Lucy decided to love the demon king back, their relationship would still feel forced. She had no other options for a male companion, as Natsu had chosen her and refused to let her go. As much as she wanted to avoid a loveless fate, she'd been caught in an arranged love she chose not long ago to stay in.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked another night, days after the festival, as she turned to face the demon lying next to her who had already begun to drift off.

"Hmm? What is it, Luce?" Natsu groaned as he stretched his arms into the air, one falling to circle her waist as she sat up.

"What do you love about me?"

"Many things, why the sudden curiosity?" He grinned as she chewed on her bottom lip, letting out a disgruntled huff.

"If I am to be yours, then I must know why you want me so badly,"

"It's not just for your body if that's what you were getting at," He clarified, although dragged his gaze to admire the silk garment she'd chosen for bed. "When we first met, you kept saying how much you wanted to 'kick the crap out of me'. It was very refreshing and made me curious to want to get to know you more. But you're also a quiet girl who likes to read and write for most of the day. There are many interesting sides of you, Luce. And I'm excited for you to share them with me,"

"I see," Lucy fell with a humph, finding that even his kind comments were not enough to tear down her thick wall of doubt.

"And you're quite obedient, my good little Lucy." He growled these words lightly in her ear, the blonde feeling an instant shudder crawl down her spine. "I've been able to teach your body well since you've learned to accept me so kindly,"

Lucy tensed as his kiss pressed to her ear, stopping with another to her forehead before he wished her goodnight. Dare the celestial mage think as he began to snore, that the demon would have done more to her, as he had not since the day she began wearing pajamas.

Was it his boredom? Or a kind gesture? He had not taken her in his office, not that she was expecting him to, but when Kyoka left them alone while they had tea in the middle of the day, he would simply not touch her in ways that she was used to.

She began to notice that even as Natsu called her sweet and gentle names, or held her in his arms when they slept, or when he even watched her change for the night or day, he had kept their intimacy at a distance.

Days built into weeks with this sudden absence, and it was all Lucy found herself able to think of. Surely this had to be some sort of ploy, a way for Natsu to tease Lucy until she was begging for him to return to their usual cycle of lovemaking and passionate kisses.

And it was, the demon king was sly, of course. He needed Lucy to see that she had become dependent on him in these odd ways, that she was falling into the trap that he had set the first time they shared a simple kiss.

He knew she was his and she would soon accept it, become his queen, and bear his children. A princess with wild pink hair and her eyes and a prince with soft blonde hair and his sharp eyes. Her belly swollen with his children, Natsu could only happily wait for that day. But for now, he would settle and wait for her confession of love and acceptance into the dark web that he'd woven just for her.

"I've been thinking, Lucy," Natsu said one day as the two were having tea in his office.

"About what?"

"Your collar," He pointed out, taking a sip from his cup before he continued. "If I love you, I should trust you. But you should be able to trust me as well, and I don't think either of us can do so if I leave that thing on you,"

"Are you saying you'll take it off?" Lucy felt skeptical as Natsu chuckled with a nod, setting down his tea onto the coffee table beside them. "Really?"

"Yeah," He reached towards the metal brace and cracked it with the smallest amount of strength, Lucy gasping as she felt the thrum of her magic begin to swirl inside her again.

"Why do this for me?" Lucy felt herself on the verge of tears as she set down her cup, and violently stood to her feet. Natsu only smiled as her lip quivered, his warm and rough hand taking hold of her shaking one. "You said that you were afraid I'd escape from you,"

"And if I actually thought you would I'd be afraid. But I truly love you, so I refuse to keep you tied to me in such a cruel way. You couldn't be happy with me if I kept you from your magic any longer,"

She could hear Loke and the voices of all of her keys as they banged on their doors and demanded to see her, demanded to take her home.

Her lips wanted to shout that this would do nothing to change her heart, but the mantra felt old and played out at this point. Whenever he was kind and extended a hand that she knew would curse her, she would play off any sort of bubble in her chest with a harsh remark, but what was there to say at this point when Lucy knew she wasn't leaving his side?

Natsu held in his wild grin as Lucy clung to his chest and sobbed her worries onto him; he felt victory. She had truly captured his heart, in an unusual but real way. He wanted to be her everything, he wanted her to trust and love him, to forget her past and continue living here in Tartaros as his queen. She was his, from the moment she was dragged in front of his eyes, and she would stay in his arms forever.

She could have left, but she didn't. That was all he needed to know.

"Tears are quite attractive on you," Natsu said as he lifted Lucy's chin, staring into her now red eyes as she sniffled.

"May I take my leave? I'd like to be alone for a little while,"

"Of course, my love."

As soon as Lucy was out of his office alone, she wrapped her hand around her keyring, took it with her into the bathing room and ran the water to quickly summon her most trusted companion.

"Aquarius…" The celestial mage teared up again as the mermaid stood before her for the first time in what had become half a year. Her glare and crossed arms filled her with nostalgic warmth, Lucy quickly falling into her hold as she wailed.

"Gosh, you were always a crybaby," Aquarius grumbled as she mildly pat Lucy's back and slid her fingers through her hair.

"Aren't you mad?" Lucy sniffled as she hid her face in the mermaid's chest. "I called you from the bath, you always hate it when I do,"

"Oh shut up, that's nothing to be mad about," She sighed as her charge let out a wavering giggle.

"What about Loke? How is he?"

"You can ask him that yourself, there's no time to talk about dumb things like that," Aquarius said as she took Lucy's face in her hands. "You're alive right now, and that's all that matters."

"I missed you so much," Lucy mumbled as the mermaid wiped away her tears.

"So did I. And I'm proud of you for sticking it out over here. That lion is an idiot, tryna steal you from the demons back then like it wouldn't have started a war. It was a smart decision to stay, otherwise who knows what could've happened to Fairy Tail."

"Thank you," Lucy felt calmed down with the reassurance of her virtual mother, cycling through the other zodiac and silver keys she had to tell each of her friends that she was just fine.

As she came to the last key, her breath was uneven as she called forth the leader of the Twelve Zodiac.

"Loke…"

"Aquarius already yelled at me, you don't need to do it again," He grumbled, nursing the bump that resided on the side of his head with an ice pack.

"I wasn't going to yell at you, I thought you were going to yell at me," Lucy giggled as she allowed herself to hold him properly this time around.

"No...Gray and I had been irrational. We figured we could handle things if it came down to a fight against Tartaros, but we couldn't have asked everyone to put their lives against this kingdom,"

"I'm glad you agree with me," Lucy sighed with a smile. "I wasn't kidding when I told you Natsu wouldn't hurt me, he hasn't done anything...that I haven't said was okay for him to do,"

"Is this what your life is going to be now? Are you really going to be a woman for the demon king?"

"There's...nothing else I can do," Lucy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt his lecture approaching in the near distance.

"You're a mage, Lucy. A fighter! You ran away from home so you wouldn't end up a woman who never got the chance to be anything more than a woman! Really, how can you settle for—"

"I gave up on my dreams so that I can keep everyone safe. I couldn't make a difference on the outside but I will from on the inside. Natsu...he'll listen to me, and I'll do what I can."

Talking with her spirits again helped Lucy find her resolve, and a much-needed companion as she was now able to have Plue out with her during the day.

Her declaration to protect Fiore was great and all, but it felt like a cover. She couldn't exactly tell her spirits what went on between her and Natsu...at least not in the words she knew Cana was prone to using.

These thoughts swam around her head daily ever since Lucy had put a stop to the messing around they'd get into every night. It had been a while since their last time and Natsu had yet to pounce on her as she assumed he would. Every night they went to bed together, he would only plant a kiss on her forehead before quickly falling asleep.

"Lucy? You seem distracted today," Natsu said as they were taking a stroll through the garden one afternoon.

"I suppose I am," She said absentmindedly, sighing as she ignored his deep chuckle.

"What is it? Are the flowers too dull? Would you like to break for tea?" He asked as he stopped them on the cobblestone pathway.

"Kyoka, could you leave us alone for a moment?" Lucy grumbled as the demoness nodded and disappeared within a cloud of black smoke. The celestial mage pulled Natsu from the path and underneath a nearby apricot blossom tree.

"What is it? Are you worried about something?" Natsu asked as she looked strangely upset.

"Why haven't you kissed me?" She asked, planting her hands on her hips as she glared up at him.

"What? What do you mean?" The demon stifled his amusement as she began to poke his chest, her expression entirely too serious.

"You haven't kissed me! I have to settle into this life now and you're not giving me...any...attention…" Lucy's sudden outburst began to simmer into a quiet breath as she fully realized her own words and felt quite embarrassed about them.

"I didn't know you wanted that kind of attention," He shrugged, hiding his wide grin as she pouted, cheeks burning with a powerful blush.

"I-It's not that I do," She cleared her throat and made a move to sit in the shady grass. "You're just...I figured you would have—"

"I'll say it again, my darling," Natsu rolled his eyes with a light smile gracing his lips as he sat beside her. "I'm not going to do anything to you without your permission."

"Why do you even follow that silly rule? I'm weaker than you, you could do anything to me," Lucy sighed.

"Mou, Lucy~! I don't know what's so hard for you to understand about this," He groaned, the blonde squeaking as he drew her into his hold. "You won't trust me if I hurt you, and I want you to trust me. But if it's making you feel lonely, then I'll start giving you kisses again, hmm?"

"Were you really waiting for my permission this whole time?" Lucy asked, feeling surprised as Natsu nodded.

"I cannot win your love by being forceful, now can I?" He smiled, making her stomach flutter with a stir of butterflies.

Lucy left the conversation at that, finding it harder than she thought it would be to release her confession.

Was it of love? She was still unsure, knowing that much of their relationship centered around the strong intimacy they had shared.

She was accepting her fate, this life, this kingdom. And Natsu, who had burdened her with this decision in the first place.

There was no one to judge her decision after all. Everyone knew that she was doing this for the sake of her friends. That falling in love with this demon was the only way any of them could survive, that she had no choice but to become his bride.

She had no choice but to confess to him and take the eager kisses that she showered him with.

She had no choice but to answer him just so when he called her a good girl when she swallowed the thick stream of his spunk when he gave it to her.

 _"Thank you, Natsu, it's delicious,"_

She had no choice but to let him love her to death, to kiss him whenever he kissed her, to seduce him whenever he seduced her, to beg him whenever he begged her.

She had no choice in refusing him when he took her in the gardens be it day or night, having her under the willow tree or by the rose bushes, under the gazebo.

Even in the mornings when she swore that her hair was too messy and her eyes were too sleepy, he still found her too beautiful, too sexy, so she couldn't say no.

Her hips hurt when she sat but a grin would hide behind her teacup; she was beginning to like the feeling.

She would stare at herself in long mirrors, admiring the scars of the day's lovemaking. He'd always admire along with her as he gave it to her again, making her watch the slutty face she made whenever she begged for it harder.

 _"My, my, what a good girl you've become," Natsu's lips refused to hide their true nature as his grin split widely. "Isn't that right? You're my good little Lucy, aren't you? My obedient princess?"_

 _"I-I am," Lucy mewled as Natsu's hands moved to massage her full breasts, his lips lightly kissing along the column of her neck._

 _"So cute," He hummed as her hands moved to wrap around his neck. "I always love it when you say that, you know?"_

She had to become his, what other choice did she have?

Natsu felt his victory with every kiss, every nuzzle, every loud shout of his name that this princess no longer hid from him, when he watched her walk to the bathroom with his milk dripping down her legs...He had won their twisted game and earned her more than twisted love.

* * *

 **I really can't believe I'm completing another story omgggg, this one took me a while bc I was so stuck on how I should write these characters and how to conclude everything in not a totally terrible way**

 **Like, I overthought Natsu's character so many times**

 **same with Lucy cuz I was like how can she just accept this life?**

 **BUT this story is just lowkey twisted and different so I need to stop worrying bc I know you're down for it if you're already here**

 **I really really hope I came full circle with this ending, please let me know what you think! I really struggle with this concept lol since it's so 2015 me and idk how other people will react lmao**

 **I hope it was consistent too ;-; I wanted to give their relationship a bit more depth, as well as give Lucy a new view of demons so it wouldn't seem to weird when she built her life there**

 **tell me what you thought! this was hard to end lmao I hope you liked it**


End file.
